Sisters
by Fujin Kazano
Summary: Even though Garnet never died, Brahne adopts Sarah and raises her as her child. The princesses notice the changes in their mother and wish to find help.. but is Garnet's love the one responsible for the terrors that's befallen Gaia?
1. Princess Garnet and Princess Sarah

CHAPTER ONE: Princess Garnet and Princess Sarah  
  
'Violent wind... the crashing sea... a small wooden boat... a woman willing to give her life to save me... me, a young child barely over the age of six... a harsh blow to the head... blackness... pain... what does it mean? Why do I keep having this dream? What does it mean?' the sixteen year old princess asked herself as she looked out of her window and down at her people of Alexandria. Her dark brown hair was held back and out of her face with a beautiful merald and silver tiara while the wind cooled her prespiring face. That dream had frightened her.. but why? It was just a dream, after all...  
  
As the princess sighed a tired and melancholy sigh, graceful and light foot steps along with the light sound of fabric ruffling came from outside her door. "Sister? Sister, have you awakened from your afternoon nap yet? May I enter?" a voice as beautiful as a song came from behind the princess's chamber door. The princess looked back at her door and smiled.  
  
"Yes, sister, you may come in." After her words the door opened and a young blonde woman entered. "What is it you need, Garnet?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Sarah... is it so strange that your older sister wishes to grant you a happy birthday?" Princess Garnet asked as she came to the center of the room and smiled gently while examining Sarah's dress. "You slept in your dress again!" Garnet said.   
  
"I only fell asleep on the chair... my dress isn't that wrinkled..." Sarah said and compared her emerald and white dress to that of Garnet's Topaz and white one. Both of the dresses where the same style, just different colors.   
  
"Well... at least allow me to straighten your hair, Sister," Garnet said as she gestured towards the vanity. Sarah nodded and walked over to her comfortable seat in front of a grand mirror then retrieved a golden brush. She removed her emerald and silver head piece along with the bow to let her fine hair fall to its full length. Garnet moved behind her and picked up the brush the lightly begun to stroke her hair free of the light frizziness and tangles that Sarah's short nap had created. "Are you excited about the play?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Oh yes I am very excited!" Sarah said when Garnet began to put Sarah's hair back into the bow and then put the tiara back on. "I have been looking forward to this since your birthday."  
  
"Hmm," Garnet smiled and nodded her head when she put the brush down. "I know you have... 'tis all you have been speaking of!" Garnet ran her fingers through her blonde hair that is as long as Sarah's and studied herself in the mirror. When her blue eyes met Garnet's brown ones, they both smiled and laughed. "Let us go meet mother, Sarah, she wishes us to be at our seats early." Garnet said and then took her leave of her sister's room to go to her own, which is just across the hall. 'Mother has been acting strangely, lately...' Garnet thought as she glided to her room, then shut the door securely behind her. 'I do hope Uncle Cid will listen to me... I just do hope that I do not get caught... my training is not a waste..' Garnet went to her walk in closet and retreved a light blue cloak with white outlining the bottom, the end of the hood and the ends of the sleves. She laid it out on her bed along with a knee-lenght light blue dress. Tonight, before the performance ends, she will be aboard the Tantalus ship and heading to Lindblum! 'I'm dreadfully sorry, Sarah... mother... Kuja.'  
  
~  
  
"I hate to do this to everyone... but ever since that man has been prowling around the castle, Mother and Garnet have been acting strangely... well, Mother mostly... she has been... distant.. and Garnet has become all too curious with that man. What is going on, I do not know.. but I know that Regent Cid will help me..." Sarah rehearsed in front of her mirror as to what she would say to anyone who would try to stop her from escaping the castle and that is quite possibly the same thing she would say to the theatre troupe she was going to stow away with.   
  
After Sarah was done getting ready for her escape, she hastily left her room to go to the balcony where she and her family would watch the performance... but she wanted to retrieve a book from the library before she departed... a good one on magic and summons would be apporperiate, she thought. When Sarah walked inside the library, no one else was in there... 'Convenient.' She thought as she made her way towards the right section... but when she got there...   
  
"Kuja... you know something is wrong with my mother... tell me, please..." Garnet pleaded with the oddly dressed man. He had his back turned to the princess as she tried to convince him to talk.   
  
"..." Kuja did not answer and kept his back to her.   
  
"So this is it then...? This is how much you care about me... keeping your back to me? Does the past four months mean nothing to you?" The blonde princess asked, hurt. At this, Kuja turned to face her with a surprisingly gentle smile and moved close enough to her so he could touch her cheek They both locked eyes in a loving, yet questioning stare. "Does this have something to do with Garland?" Garnet asked and Kuja's expression darkened as he glared into Garnet's blue eyes... but he wasn't glaring at her. Frightened but determined, Garnet tried to touch Kuja's cheeks with one of her gloved hands, but he caught it with his other hand. He dropped the hand that was carressing Garnet's cheek.   
  
"I am afraid I cannot reveal the plot to this complex story quite yet, Princess... but do not worry your little heart; what is to come is to come and shall not be altered. Relax and watch the show, Princess," Kuja said and allowed his expression to soften into a mysterious smile.  
  
"Kuja... so your leaving, then?"   
  
"Only for a short while, Princess, but I shall be back with time enough for the climax of this story," Kuja replied.   
  
"But... I need to know..." Garnet said, but was adburptly hushed when she was pulled towards him. Though he kept his grip on her hand and he locked his other arm around the waist of the dress, Kuja and Garnet never looked away or blinked as they stared into each other's eyes. That is... until Kuja leaned down to kiss Garnet.  
  
From her hiding spot behind a book shelf, Sarah gasped and put one hand over her mouth to stop the sound. Her eyes went wide with shock at this.. her sister, Princess Garnet, was having an affair with the mysterious man! What is going on? As quietly as she could, Princess Sarah snuck to the stairs and out of the library....   
  
At the faint sounds of foot steps, Kuja opened his eyes slightly just in time to see the whisp of Sarah's dress disappear up the stairs. As the two lovers parted their kiss, Kuja smirked down at Garnet, who was shorter than him by at least 6 inches. "It seems that we have ourselves a spy..." he said.  
  
"Wha-what did you say...?" Garnet asked, shocked and terrified... if her mother found out, who knows what will happen! "Who?"   
  
"Your sister." Kuja said simply, enjoying this show. Garnet blushed and looked away from Kuja and stared at the stairs.   
  
"I am sorry... but I fear I must take my leave... I will see you again, Kuja," Garnet said and smiled at him before turning to leave.   
  
"All too soon, my Princess."  
  
--  
  
A/N: How do you like so far? While waiting for my files from my other computer to work, I decided to write down and type this idea I've had for quite awhile. Tell me if I should continue though I will no matter what!  
  
R&R!   
  
-Fujin 


	2. The Chase

CHAPTER TWO: The Chase  
  
"Mother? Garnet left her seat a while ago... I am beginning to worry." Sarah said to her mother. It had been about thirty minutes since the play had begun and the magnificent sword fight between two of the characters had just ended. "I wish to go and find her."  
  
Queen Brahne looked over at her daughter with a suspicious glance. "Alright, dear.. but be back in your seat soon, alright?" She asked, then went on enjoying the show. Sarah smiled to herself, pleased with her little and believable lie... she was not very practiced in lying, but that went surprisingly well! Sarah quickly left her seat and went to her room to get dressed and she grabbed a weapon that she hoped that she would not have to use: a rod. The Princess, now dressed in an orange jumpsuit and a white blouse, put on her white cloak to finish off her commoner look. Sarah was careful to hide her dark brown hair, also.   
  
Sarah quickly ran through the halls hoping as she ran that no one would intercept her... she was not as lucky. "Umm... would you mind terribly to let me pass?" She asked an unfamilar knight of Pluto who stood in front of the stairs. He looked closely into her face with made the runnaway blush. "I-is there something on my face..?" She asked softly.   
  
"Oh.. no... I'm sorry, I just thought you were the one I was waiting for. The one I have been waiting to meet ever since I was a little boy," He said charmingly. 'He does not look familar...' Sarah thought. His blonde hair fell about his face and the back was in a small pony-tail. He was a charmingly handsome young man... but this was no time for Sarah to be shy.   
  
"Do you mock me?" Sarah asked, seemingly offended. 'Oh, why did I say that? Where has my sense gone?' Sarah silently cursed herself.   
  
"Of course not," the young man said. He flashed a charming smile her way and she blushed yet again.   
  
"Then, I shall take my leave of you!" Sarah said. She knew she was using her 'high and mighty' voice... if he was a knight of Pluto, he should have noticed that she is a princess by now! She had to get out of here! Sarah walked towards the stairs, but the boy stopped her, blocking her path.   
  
"Just a sec! Haven't we met before?" He said. Sarah could feel herself begin to get nervous.   
  
"No, I do not know you..." Sarah replied, avoiding his piercing blue and green eyes.   
  
"Hmm..." The young soldier said as he walked around her and studied her up and down. 'Please, just let me pass...' Sarah thought. "Maybe you're right," he said and Sarah let out a sigh, "... I'd never let someone as pretty as you get away." Her eyes shot towards him, silently questioning his virtues... "Say, you wouldn't--" he continued, then another solder began to climb up the stairs.   
  
"Hey, what's goin' on, Zidane?" He asked.   
  
Scared now, Sarah tried to speak. "I...I must go!" With that yell, Sarah pushed the blonde solder and knocked down the second one, mumbling 'I am terribly sorry' in unaudiable words. ' 'I must go?' Perhaps I am not as good at acting as I thought I was...' She thought to herself as she ran. When Sarah ran outside of the castle, she spotted several other knights! Though, most were distracted and easy to get past... she found herself going towards the tower. She felt trapped with no where to go! The blonde knight... who was no longer dressed as a knight but a commoner, was chasing her up the stairs of the tower. She tried to run out of sight, but he pursued her faster than she could run. Sarah stopped running and climbed the side of the tower, while she did so, she picked up a long line that would lead her to the theather ship!  
  
Sarah looked at the man, who she knew now was called Zidane, and smiled a sweet smile from underneath her hood. Zidane must have seen the beautiful look or else he wouldn't be frozen in awe as he stared at her. Then, suddenly Sarah fell backwards, closing her eyes as she did so until the rope finnally caught and she swung towards the theather ship. Sarah couldn't help but to smile... this was so much fun! Sarah let go of the rope and let herself fall onto the soft roof of the orchestra, and then jumped down into it... onto the young blonde man. "I am terribly sorry!" She said as she looked down at him... he was on the ground moaning! Had she fallen on him that hard? Wasting no time, Sarah ran to one side of the orhestra and found that it was a dead end!   
  
'I'll try the otherside...' She thought in a panic and then ran back the way she came, bumping into the band players and jumping over Zidane as she went. As she ran into the next room, she accidently hit another young lady.  
  
"Whoa! Whut in tarnation?!" She exclaimed. 'This is the young lady who plays Cornelia...' Sarah thought as she went towards the stairs. Sarah would have marched down, but this girl was stopping her. "Hold yer horses, there!" She walked towards Sarah. "Whut kinda cattle you chasin', darlin'?" The strange accent of this woman rang through all of her words and Sarah had to carefully decode what she said... though the last sentence was nothing short of a mystery for the princess! "You should at least say yer sorry!"   
  
"Please, pardon me. I was in a hurry, you see..." Sarah mumbled, but the cowgirl didn't hear her.   
  
"And here I am, fixin' to get ready fer my big entrance!" She continued and the blonde man came into the room. He tried to get past the girl, but she turned around and faced him, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Hey, Zidane! Did you see the way she hit me!? This cowgirl's wilder than a buckin' bronco!" Again, Sarah was nothing short than confused by the strange girl's phrases.   
  
"Just let me talk to her, Ruby!" Zidane said as he tried to get past Ruby, but she stopped him and walked dangerously towards him.   
  
"Come again, pardner!?" The girl called Ruby said, "Did you hear what I was sayin'!?" Not wanting to see the outcome of this confrontation, Sarah ran down the stairs only to hear Zidane come up behind her. Giving in to the enevitable, Sarah stopped in her tracks as Zidane spoke.   
  
"Whew... well, it looks like you've finally made up your mind." He said and Sarah turned around, her eyes met his.   
  
"Do you... do you work on this theater ship?" Sarah asked and he grinned shamelessly. "As you have no doubt suspected... the truth is that... I am actually... Princess Sarah Til Alexandros." Sarah pulled back her hood to show more of her face and several brown strands of hair fell into her face. Zidane's eyes seemed to grin on their own due to her breath-taking beauty that was only matched by her sister. "I have a favor I wish to ask of you..." Sarah said pleadingly and took Zidane's hands in her own. He seemed just as shocked as she was at this. "I wish to be kidnapped... right away."   
  
"H-Huh!? I don't... I mean..." Zidane muttered. Now this blonde-tailed boy was beyond confused! A rapid knock on the door unlocked their eyes from one another and Sarah let go of Zidane's hands to cover her face with the hood once more.   
  
"Princess??" Her knight, Captan Adelbert Steiner came from the otherside of the door.  
  
"Please... they've come for me!" Sarah begged. Zidane smirked and nodded his head.   
  
"Aha... so that's what's going on... Alright! Leave them to me!" Zidane said confidently as he pointed to himself.   
  
"Thank you. You have my gratitude."   
  
"Alright, then," Zidane said, then kneeled in front of her, "Your Highness! I shall hereby do my best to kidnap you!" 'Is he mocking me...? But it sounds like he's serious...' Sarah thought, then the door behind her opened and a monster jumped out! Sarah jumped behind Zidane with a soft "Aaaah!"   
  
"Don't worry, Princess. It's my friend, Cinna!" Zidane said.  
  
"O-oh.. really?" Sarah asked and smiled at Cinna. "I am sorry. You startled me." She said politely.   
  
"Well, with a face like his, I'd be pretty shocked, too!" Zidane said and laughed while Cinna jumped up and down in frustration.   
  
"Man, that hurts! I wash up every morning, you know!" Cinna exclaimed. The door knocked again.  
  
"Princess!?" Steiner's voice once again came from behind the door.   
  
Zidane turned to Sarah. "Alright, we'll follow you!" Sarah followed Cinna into the next room and down through a secret passage to the engine room. As Zidane followed her down, he said "Wow, you're really athletic... I think I'm falling for you!" Shocked by his words and flirtatious tone, Sarah turned back to give him a superior look.   
  
"This is nothing. I have been training to escape the castle, after all." She boasted.   
  
"What a waste... if only you weren't a princess..." Zidane said.   
  
"We-we have no time for idle banter. Come, let us move on!" Sarah said, eager to change the subject. She, Cinna and the flirtatous one known as Zidane ran into the next room...  
  
"Aha! Princess! I, Steiner, have come to your rescue!" Steiner said after he had jumped in from the upper level. Sarah, mortified, backed up right into a knight of pluto!  
  
"You needent worry, your Highness," he said.   
  
"Good work! This will be remembered as the Pluto Knights' greatest hour!" Steiner proclaimed, then, the pluto knight began to laugh.   
  
"Hehehehe... just relax, Princess, we'll get you outta here!" He said.   
  
"What!? You're not one of my knights!" Steiner yelled, then Zidane, Cinna and the knight of Pluto got in a line and spoke in order.   
  
"You can just..."  
  
"... leave the princess..."  
  
"TO US!"  
  
--  
  
A/N: Hey, this is my favorite part in the game! 


End file.
